


Consequences

by lazomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Swearing, they're still at garrison graduating and stuff, vine reference i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazomness/pseuds/lazomness
Summary: Lance teased Keith far beyond the safe line and now he’ll have to deal with whatever he had provoked.AU in which they never left the Garrison, the Galra never attacked and they actually managed to be pilots and have a ‘normal’ life on Earth.They’re both idiots and oblivious, but that is canon.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and self indulgent, I hope you like it! ^^

“What is _he_ doing here?”

 

Lance entered the common room after a long shower ready to spend the last hours of the day relaxing with his friends, watching some TV or doing whatever doesn’t require his brain to really function. To his surprise, besides Hunk and Pidge there was someone else in the room: pale skin and locks of black hair he’d recognize anywhere.

 

“Feeling the love here”, said the unwanted gest without moving his gaze from his book.

 

“As if anyone could ever love you, _mullet_ ”, he spat sitting on the couch next to Keith and sticking his nose over his shoulder to snoop whatever he was reading.

 

“Wow Lance, that’s mean even for your standards”, intervened Pidge from the table at the corner.

 

“Yeah dude, chill out a little”, agreed Hunk.

 

“What? He’s my rival! We’re supposed to _rival_!”

 

“Oh my God Lance”, Keith finally lost his patience and closed the book, “are you still seriously going on with the rivals thing?”.

 

“Keith, my dude, once a rival, forever a rival”. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms, speaking like he was holding the absolute truth.

 

“Just stop saying rival! What does it even mean? You made it up ages ago, God knows why.”

 

“I bet he was just jealous”.

 

The two boys on the couch turned around to look at Pidge for a moment, before resuming their bickering.

 

“Je… jealous of what? Of his stupid hair? As if!”

 

“What’s wrong with my hair? I don’t even have a mullet anymore”

 

“Ha!”, Lance pointed an accusatory finger at Keith, “You just admitted you had a mullet! And I know you try to disguise it under a cool ponytail, but I know its essence is still in there”.

 

“You just were jealous about my grades and my promotions and you couldn’t handle it”. Now was Keith the one with his arms crossed, facing Lance with an arched eyebrow and the firm determination of not to give up on this one.

 

“Oh yeah, look at me”, he started with a mocking tone and an exaggerated gesticulation, “I’m Keith, the cool emo kid with high grades and a terrible hairstyle. I like to brood in the corner, be mean at people and pretend I don’t care that all the girls in class are after my ass”.

 

“Yeah”, scoffed Keith, “of course Lance, all the girls were after my ass, that’s all I was thinking about.”

 

“Well, it’s not my fault you are stupid enough to lose the opportunity to date some of the most gorgeous girls in the Garrison”.

 

“Who says I didn’t?”, said Keith with a smirk, leaning forward towards Lance a little.

 

“Wh… what? You did?”, he felt his cheeks become warmer and his stomach twist a little at the unexpected revelation.

 

“For fuck’s sake Lance, did you make up this stupid rivalry thing because you thought some girls were interested in me instead of you?”. He moved even closer and intensified his question with an intense staring.

 

“No! It wasn’t like that!”

 

The two of them were so absorbed in their argument that didn’t realize the other two friends were already set to leave with the door opened. Lance shut up for a moment when Pidge started singing.

 

“Two broooos sitting on a cooouch…”

 

“…one inch apart ‘cos they’re both gay”, finished Hunk and then proceeded to high five Pidge. “Night losers”. They waved and left.

 

They remained silent for a while until Keith started laughing out loud.

 

“What the heck was that about? Why are you laughing?”

 

“Oh my God Lance, how can you be so dense? I _am_ gay, you idiot. See this face right here? ”, he pointed at himself with a finger, “gay”.

 

“You… you are…”. Lance was frozen as if all he had known in his life was suddenly a lie.

 

“Yes, Lance, gay. Do I need to wave a pride flag?”.

 

“That… would be interesting to watch, but no… it just… was unexpected”.

 

“Unexpected? I am clearly obvious enough for them to notice”, he pointed at where Pidge and Hunk were sitting before, “and I literally never landed an eye on a woman in my entire life”.

 

Lance was obviously losing this made up battle and felt like adding some of his charming could make him regain the control of the conversation. “Well, sorry, sometimes I forget that not all people are as awesome as I am”. He smiled wide and inflated his chest.

 

His intent of turning the situation to his side had clearly failed when he saw Keith’s face getting more annoyed that it had been the entire evening. It almost seemed like he was angry.

 

“Are you seriously implying that being gay is somehow less that being fucking straight?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll fucking kill you, asshole! You overstepped it this time”. Keith seemed angry now, almost yelling at Lance’s face with their foreheads almost touching and his fists tightened.

 

“No! No, Keith! Calm down, Jesus!”, he grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and pushed him a little, “I am not”.

 

“You what?”. Keith tilted his head.

 

“I am not straight, you fucking moron”. Lance kept holding him, breathing heavily. The imminent threat of a punch on his nose left his heart beating hard.

 

“Alright. I’m lost here, please explain?”

 

“Look who’s the dense one now”. Although Keith was not still buying it, the atmosphere were lighter and they both relaxed.

 

“Lance, I had seen you hitting in every girl that existed around you for years, and you’re saying that you are not straight?”

 

“So… if you saw me hitting on girls and I’m telling you that I’m indeed not straight… do the math Keith, I thought you were the smart one”.

 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Keith broke the silence. “Oh”, was the only thing he managed to say when he had the realization.

 

Now was Lance’s turn to laugh shamelessly, but Keith joined short after him this time.

 

“I’m just really glad Pidge and Hunk were not here to witness that, they would mock us till the end of time”, said Lance with relief.

 

“They kind of did already… Should I buy you a bi pride flag to wave too?”.

 

“I’d gladly accept it if you do, but I think that’s not necessary anymore. You were like the only person within 50 miles around that didn’t know. I can’t believe you almost punch me for that… although, thinking about how it sounded from your perspective… you held it well enough”.

 

They leaned back on the couch, releasing all the tension previously generated by the misunderstanding. The mood was no longer tense, and Lance decided to be Lance for a little longer and considered it a good idea to annoy Keith a bit. This new information about him was pure gold.

 

“So…”, started Lance, smirking at Keith with malice in his eyes.

 

“I don’t like that face”.

 

“If you were gay all this time…”

 

“It’s not like I can turn it on and off. I’m not sure I’m following…”

 

“I’m thinking that is not fair that you missed years of loverboy Lance’s charming compliments and marvelous pick up lines just because I didn’t think you’d appreciate them”.

 

“Stop it… I don’t like what I think you are going to do”. He stayed still when he felt warm around his wrist and looked down at Lance’s hand grabbing him. When did he get that close?

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Shut up”

 

“When you fell from heaven?”, Lance winked at a frustrated Keith and smiled.

 

Keith tried to set himself free, but the other boy had other plans and grabbed his free wrist with the other hand.

 

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

 

“Oh my God Lance, just drop it already!”.

 

“Never, I have to make it up for the last six years at least! Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass”.

 

Keith groaned and bent his head backwards, hoping that Lance didn’t notice that his face started to blush. Of course, he did notice.

 

Lance knelt on the couch to had better access to the other’s face. “I know you’re blushing, don’t try to deny it. Did you grow up on a chicken farm? Cause you sure know how to raise a co… mmphf”. He couldn’t finish his sentence, Keith had finally liberated one arm and smashed a pillow on his face.

 

“Leave me alone!”, he got up and run towards the door, but Lance was quick and jumped on his back, making him lose balance and crash into the wall with his shoulder. He tightened the grip with his arms and legs around Keith and continued to recite his catalog of lame lines.

 

“Let’s play Titanic. Ouch!”. Keith managed to gain control and smashed their selves against the wall, letting Lance take all the hit with his back.

 

He turned around and grabbed Lance’s hands with strength to make sure he wouldn’t escape, and placed them on both sides of Lance’s head. He used his elbows to pin the other’s arms to the wall as well.

 

“I’ll be the Iceberg you’ll go down on”. Lance finished with a tiny voice, grinning at Keith in victory.

 

His smile didn’t last long as his mouth let out a gasp when Keith pressed his forehead on his own, their noses touching and Lance’s blue eyes wide open. They could feel each other’s breath, and he was motionless.

 

“If you’re gonna keep going with the fucking teasing”, whispered Keith, “you better be ready to face the consequences”. He put an almost imperceptible kiss on the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Loverboy”.

 

Keith left the common room without looking back, leaving a trembling Lance against the wall struggling still to regain his composure. He will definitely think about what those consequences could be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally googled "lame pick up lines" while writting this. It worth it.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and thanks for leaving kudos ♥♥♥
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you want to check it out: [every--star--that--ever--was.tumblr.com](every--star--that--ever--was.tumblr.com)


End file.
